best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Alright" by Kendrick Lamar
Alright is a song by American rapper Kendrick Lamar. It was released on June 30, 2015, as the fourth single to his album To Pimp A Butterfly. The song received four nominations at the 58th Grammy Awards for Song of the Year, Best Music Video, Best Rap Performance and Best Rap Song and winning the last two awards. Lyrics Alls my life I has to fight, nigga Alls my life I Hard times like God Bad trips like: "God!" Nazareth, I'm fucked up Homie you fucked up But if God got us then gon' be alright Nigga, we gon' be alright Nigga, we gon' be alright We gon' be alright Do you hear me, do you feel me? We gon' be alright Nigga, we gon' be alright Huh? We gon' be alright Nigga, we gon' be alright Do you hear me, do you feel me? We gon' be alright Uh, and when I wake up I recognize you're lookin' at me for the pay cut Behind my side we lookin' at you from the face down What MAC-11 even boom with the bass down Schemin'! And let me tell you bout my life Painkillers only put me in the twilight What pretty pussy and Benjamin is the highlight Now tell my mama I love her but this what I like Lord knows, 20 of 'em in my Chevy Tell 'em all to come and get me, reapin' everything I sow So my karma come and Heaven no preliminary hearing So my record and my motherfucking gang can stand in silence for the record Tell the world I know it's too late The hoes, the girls think I gone crazy Try and fight my vices all day Won't you please believe when I say When you know, we been hurt, been down before, nigga When my pride was low, lookin' at the world like, "where do we go, nigga?" And we hate Popo, wanna kill us dead in the street for sure, nigga I'm at the preacher's door My knees gettin' weak and my gun might blow but we gon' be alright Nigga, we gon' be alright Nigga, we gon' be alright We gon' be alright Do you hear me, do you feel me? We gon' be alright Nigga, we gon' be alright Huh? We gon' be alright Nigga, we gon' be alright Do you hear me, do you feel me? We gon' be alright What you want, a house or a car 40 acres and a mule, a piano a guitar Anything, see my name is Lucy, I'm your dog Motherfucker you can live at the mall I can see the evil, I can tell it I know when it's illegal I don't think about it, I deposit every other zero Thinkin' of my partner put the candy, paint it on the regal Diggin' in my pocket ain't a profit, big enough to feed you Everyday my logic, get another dollar just to keep you In the presence of your chico ah! I don't talk about it, be about it, everyday I see cool If I got it then you know you got it, Heaven, I can reach you Pet dog, pet dog, pet dog, my dog that's all Pick back and chat I shut the back for y'all I rap, I'm black, on track and rest assured My rights, my wrongs are right till I'm right with God When you know, we been hurt, been down before, nigga When my pride was low, lookin' at the world like, "where do we go, nigga?" And we hate Popo, wanna kill us dead in the street for sure, nigga I'm at the preacher's door My knees gettin' weak and my gun might blow but we gon' be alright Nigga, we gon' be alright Nigga, we gon' be alright We gon' be alright Do you hear me, do you feel me? We gon' be alright Nigga, we gon' be alright Huh? We gon' be alright Nigga, we gon' be alright Do you hear me, do you feel me? We gon' be alright I keep my head up high I cross my heart and hope to die Lovin' me is complicated Too afraid, a lot of changes I'm alright and you're a favorite Dark nights in my prayers I remembered you was conflicted Misusing your influence, sometimes I did the same Abusing my power full of resentment Resentment that turned into a deep depression Found myself screamin' in the hotel room I didn't wanna self destruct, the evils of Lucy was all around me So I went runnin' for answers Why It Rocks # The production is amazing shows high jazz influence. # The lyrics are beautiful as they detail hope for the black community in America. # The amazing music has a strong political message about how you can kill a black person but not their spirit. # The live performances were phenomenal. Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Jazz Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Instrumentals Category:Political hip hop Category:Kendrick Lamar